It Won't Be Like This For Long
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: A song-fic that goes with the Sucked In series and 'His Baby Girl'. Song 'It Won't Be Like This For Long' by Darius Rucker. Forgot to sit it on the A/N.
1. Sucked In

**Prequel to Sucked In: an Ocarina of Time story.**

**Goes along with Sucked In: Skyward Sword and Sucked In: One in a Million.**

* * *

He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night

A twenty year old man was in bed beside his wife when his newborn baby girl started crying. He sat up and his wife woke up. "Good," with a quick glance outside the window he smiled. "Morning Meliena." He said.

Lay'n there in bed listen'n  
to his new born baby cry

"Corbay, I'll get Allisima, you've been up all night." Meliena said. Corbay smiled. He got up and made some coffee.

He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK

She kissed him and smiled back. "It's gonna be okay. It won't be like this for long. She'll sleep through the night soon. When she's all grown up we'll be laughing at this."

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon we'll look back laugh'n  
at the week we brought her home

This phase is gonna fly by  
so baby just hold on  
It won't be like this for long  
**~ four years later ~**

Four years later bout four thirty  
she's crawling in their bed.

A little girl with bronze/copper hair and chocolate brown hair woke up from a nightmare. She opened her door and went to her parent's room. Careful not to wake them, she crawls into their bed and lies down between them. Little did she know that her dad was awake and he watched his baby girl fall asleep.

And when he drops her off at preschool  
she's clinging to his leg

Allisima was walking beside her dad when she saw the classroom. "I don't wanna go Daddy." She whispered.

"Allie, you'll love it." Corbay said, laughing as she attached herself to his leg.

The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do.

When the teacher saw this, she laughed and slowly detached Allisima from her father's leg

"What can I do?" Corbay asks, not wanting to leave his daughter alone.

She says now don't you worry  
this will only last a week or two

"Don't worry." The teacher said. "It will only last a week or two."

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon we'll drop her off  
and she won't even know you're gone

"One you drop her off, Allisima won't know you're gone." She reassured him. "It won't be like this for long."

This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It won't be like this for long

-12 years later-

One day soon she'll be a teenager  
and at times you'll think she hates him

A sixteen year old Allisima stood in front of Ghirahim, or Corbay, and raised her head defiantly as she was too weak to move.

"Why do you do this?" she asks. He stepped back confused. "Why couldn't you leave me and Link alone?"

He recalled what Demise told him. 'The Goddess will make your daughter turn dark. Follow me to stop that plan.' Did Demise lie? Does his daughter… his baby girl… hate him?

-Four years later-

Then he'll walk her down the aisle  
and he'll raise her veil

Corbay walked his daughter down the aisle. He still couldn't believe that she was getting married. To - no less. He smiled and lifted her veil. "You will always be my baby girl." He whispered, kissing her head.

But right now she up and cry'n  
And the truth is that he don't mind

Corbay is pulled from his thoughts as a three year old Allisima wakes up from a nightmare. He pulled her into a hug, thanking Hylia that he was able to be there for her.

As he kisses her good night  
and she says her prayers

"Say your sleeping prayers Allie." He said, sitting beside her. When Allie said her prayers to Hylia to stop the nightmares, he kissed her head and tucked her in. "You'll always be my baby girl."

He lays down there beside her  
till her eyes are finally closed  
and just watch's her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows

Corbay lay beside Allisima until she fell asleep. He looked at her sadly. He knew this wouldn't last any more soon.

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone

Yeah this phase is gonna fly by

He's try'n to hold on

Corbay went back to his and Meliena's room where she was sleeping as well. He wished his daughter would stay three forever so she would never face the war Demise wants to have. Especially if she was the child of fate.

It won't be like this for long

He prayed that if the war did happen, His wife and daughter would get out of Hyrule as soon as possible.

-One year later-

"Rise Lord Ghirahim, Lord of Demons." Demise said. The newly named Ghirahim, formally named Corbay, rose and looked at his new master.

"What is first King Demise?"

"Kill the Child of fate. The one know as Allisima Jackson." Demise said. Ghirahim stiffened then bowed.

"Yes my king." He said, then disappearing in to a cloud of diamonds. Little did Demise know what he really did.

He saved his wife and daughter from an unthinkable fate.

It won't be like this for long

* * *

**I hope to get the first chapter of Sucked In on by my birthday.**


	2. Aurthor's Notice

**Not an Update!**

**I have the first chapter of Sucked In up and i am begging my readers to read it and review, but no flames!**

**If i get good reviews i may just do chapter two and three at once!**

**Please review on Sucked In!**


End file.
